


Всеми средствами

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Всеми средствами

Отсутствие Кита рядом разбудило Широ надежнее, чем солнце, пробивающееся сквозь шторы. Он зашарил рукой по кровати, но обнаружил лишь пустоту, и открыл глаза. Потолок в легкомысленные звездочки, которыми разукрасил его Альфор, сын Аллуры и Лэнса, едва ли мог подсказать, куда подевался Кит. Широ скосил глаза на будильник только за тем, чтобы убедиться — вставать было рано им обоим.

Широ сел на постели и от души потянулся, но отправиться на поиски пропажи не успел. В комнату вошел Кит с подносом в руках. Пахло потрясающе: кофе и тостами. Но ещё лучше выглядел Кит. Заспанный, с заплетенной кое-как косой, немного растрепанный и до дрожи родной.

— М-м-м… — протянул Широ. — Утро начинается неплохо.

— Только неплохо? — поднял бровь Кит и подошел к постели.

— Неплохо, — серьёзно подтвердил Широ и лукаво добавил: — Объяснить, почему?

Кит заинтересованно кивнул. Широ не стал дожидаться вопроса: поймал Кита за косу, подался вверх и поцеловал, придерживая поднос механической рукой.

Кит и не думал отстраняться. Его совершенно не смущало ни неудобство позы, ни то, что кофе и тосты стынут. Они вместе были уже без малого пять лет, но близость так и не стала привычкой. Вот и сейчас они оторвались друг от друга, только когда перестало хватать дыхания.

— Так лучше?

— Гораздо лучше, — заверил Широ. — Забирайся ко мне. Будем завтракать.

— А как же «есть надо за столом»? — передразнил Кит.

— Надо, — не стал спорить Широ. — Вот кому надо, тот там пусть и ест.

— Если об этом когда-то узнает Альфор, то разукрашенным потолком мы не отделаемся.

Кит забрался в постель и устроился рядом с Широ.

— Да. Очень буйная фантазия. Но ты ведь меня ему не сдашь?

— Нет, конечно. — Кит скосился на Широ и добавил: — Ты сам справишься.

— Хей! Побольше веры в меня. Между прочим, это ты разрешил ему залезть на нашу крышу.

— Да, — кивнул Кит. — За ним присматривал Космо.

— Кстати, о Космо, а где он? — Широ оглядел спальню, и его взгляд остановился на стопке одежды. — Та-а-ак, — протянул он, — где этот… сводник?

Кит пожал плечами, а потом проследил за взглядом Широ и рассмеялся:

— Он что, снова спер твои трусы?

— Да! Снова. Опять. Да, у меня вся зарплата уходит на нижнее белье. Кит, это не смешно! Поговори с ним.

Кит от греха подальше поставил кружку с кофе на прикроватную тумбочку, боясь расплескать содержимое на себя, на Широ, на постель. Были все шансы — хватило только посмотреть на возмущенного Широ, чтобы зайтись новым приступом смеха.

— Нет, ну что ты ржешь? — вскинулся Широ. — Серьёзно. Он же такой умный, как он ещё не понял, что у меня есть ещё трусы?!

— Не подавай ему идею, а то скоро мы не найдем шкаф.

Широ сполз вниз в постель и жалобно протянул:

— Ну, Кит, ты же договорился с ним как-то, чтобы он не пер у меня другие вещи, может, ты поговоришь и на счет трусов?

Кит усмехнулся: проблема была не в Космо. Проблема была в том, что Кит не хотел отпускать Широ, а Космо — верный друг — делал всё, что мог, чтобы расставаться не приходилось. И объяснить Космо, почему отпускать Широ всё-таки было необходимо, как бы ни хотелось обратного, Кит не мог. Впрочем, не сильно и старался. Это был такой прекрасный повод, чтобы побыть немного подольше вместе, подурачиться, пошутить и вынудить Широ опоздать.

Иногда Киту казалось, что Широ не так уж и сильно хочет, чтобы Космо прекратил.

Кит отобрал у Широ кружку, поставил к себе на поднос, а все остатки былой роскоши — на тумбочку лишь для того, чтобы в мгновенье ока оседлать Широ и нависнуть над ним.

— А что мне за это будет?

Широ положил руки на бедра, неторопливо провел верх, подцепил край футболки и потянул. Кит стащил её сам и коротко охнул, когда пальцы Широ сомкнулись на сосках.

— Я весь твой. Что ты хочешь?

Речь уже не шла о Космо и пропаже трусов. Кит облизал губы, поймал руку Широ, поднял к лицу и поцеловал в центр ладони.

— Отключи будильник. Ты сегодня недоступен.

Из-под кровати донесся короткий хлопок, возвестивший о том, что Космо в комнате нет. Он всегда тактично оставлял их наедине, стоило голосам просесть до бархатных нот и легкой хрипотцы. «Кажется, Широ суждено разориться на трусах», — мелькнуло в голове у Кита, прежде чем Широ притянул его в поцелуй.


End file.
